The present invention relates in general to media storage units and in particular to media storage units with integrated space for storage of a media station where the media station may be operated while stored.
Media and especially media for recording music has changed significantly over the years. Early media included records, eight track magnetic tape, and cassettes. While portable media stations for cassettes are common place, combination storage units that can house both a media station and media storage may be bulky if very many units of media are included.
With the advent of compact discs (CDs), small media storage units can now store a considerable number of media elements. The small physical size of media for recoding information, for example the CD, has lead to the standardization of media for music, instructional, software and other data content. The CD format has been extended to both read only and read/write, further increasing the use of this media. Disc media other than CDS (e.g., mini Disc by Sony) which have the high density storage and small size have also been applied to music. Recently the introduction of the digital versatile disc (DVD), in the same physical size as the CD, has enabled video as content that can be played on small portable media stations. The fact that a standard, compact media size (DVD and CD) has emerged and the fact that all manner of content including; music, pictures, movies, data bases, software, games, etc., have become available on these media, has created a new paradigm in portability of players and storage devices. There is clearly a need for a combination media storage unit and media station that uses high density playable media. This combination unit will allow one to store and play a collection of these compact media while protecting both the media and the media station even during use or transport. Since most units that play a recordable media also record on the media, throughout this disclosure a media player and/or recorder are referred to as a media station.
The present invention discloses a combination storage unit for storing media and a corresponding like media station. The combination storage unit comprises a storage section for a media containing segmented storage features for storing and protecting each media element and a storage section for the media station which has features for housing and retaining a portable media station while having access features so the media station can be operated even when its storage section is closed and secured. Controls for opening the lid of the media station, volume control, receptacle for a battery and headsets, and the like are accessible when the media station is inside the combination storage unit. The combination storage unit in one embodiment, has removable lids. The combination storage unit may be fitted with a lid used for protection only or fitted with lids adapted with options. These option lids contain features that along with its protection function offer visual or operation functionality improvements for the combination storage unit. Option lids may contain, electronics, speakers, batteries, displays, and the like or windows for simply viewing operation of a media station. The combination media and media station storage unit is adapted for using special carrying straps, one for over the shoulder and one for securing the unit to a users leg so a media may be played and listened to while walking. The shoulder strap may also contain wiring and connectors for coupling to a headset and to the media station.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention.